In recent years, a wireless communication standard WiGig (Registered Trademark) (Wireless Gigabit), which is also known as IEEE802.11ad, was established. WiGig is a standardized technology for implementing wireless LAN using the 60 GHz band, which is included in the millimeter band, to thereby support high-speed data transfer at multi-Gbps speeds. However, since the millimeter band is used, WiGig technology can only provide short transmission ranges and make signals vulnerable to obstacles, which inconveniently limits its use.
In order to solve this problem of millimeter band wireless communication, some known prior art systems include a wireless communicator configured to perform wireless communication in conformity with a first communication method using micro waves, and another wireless communicator configured to perform wireless communication in conformity with a second communication method using millimeter waves, wherein a high speed data communication can be carried out in conformity with the second communication method, and simultaneously with being assisted by transmitting and receiving control signals (beacon signals) in conformity with the first communication method which implements a non-directional communication having no short-range problem. (See Patent Document 1)